The Keys to a Healthy Relationship
by SarahLovesGlee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have an amazing relationship - partially because of how well they communicate. Here are some conversations that they may have had as they developed their relationship. Rated M for potential furture chapters. ABANDONNED
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just some headcannon I've been kicking around for a while. I really feel like Kurt and Blaine would have spent a lot of time talking about their relationship (i.e. whenever they decided to not grant their hands "visas south of the border") so I thought I'd try to fill in some of those gaps. Hope you like it!**

**Rated M for potential future chapters.**

**Glee belongs to some incredibly fabulous people, but sadly, I am not one of them!**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's dorm room at all Dalton, just a few days after that momentous first kiss. They were both separately working on their homework, when Kurt suddenly sat up.

"Do you want to come over for dinner on Friday?" he asked.

Blaine looked at him for a few seconds, and then panic took over his features.

"Umm… Kurt…" he started, his eyes wide with concern.

"Umm… Yeah?" Kurt replied, trying to sound sassy instead of worried.

"Have you… have you told your dad about us yet?" Blaine said, with anxiety visible on his face.

"Not yet… Why?" Kurt said, a bit defensively.

Blaine cringed, and his cheeks turned a bit pink.

"I.. um… don't be mad. Please! I just, well, remember that whole fiasco last week with trying to be sexy?"

Kurt scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sure, why?"

"Well," Blaine began, "Remember how you and I had that moment where we were talking about sex?"

Kurt nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks as well.

"I… I was just really worried about you after that. The only thing I could think about was that someday there would be this guy and you'd really like him and suddenly you'd understand the whole appeal of sex but you wouldn't actually be ready or know about protection or anything and you wouldn't be emotionally ready but you'd think you were because, you know, we're guys and everything and then you'd get into problems and I was just so worried that I asked your dad to have the talk with you."

These last few words were said all in one breath, as if saying them faster could prevent Kurt from being upset with him. He then hanged his head, unable even to look at Kurt he was so afraid of his reaction.

Kurt sighed.

"I figured." He said.

Blaine looked up, surprised.

"I mean, I tell you that I'm uncomfortable about sex and then Dad shows up with his pamphlets and talking about how much I matter? I knew you must have been involved in some way."

Blaine looked more surprised.

"Pamphlets?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He sat me down with a stack of pamphlets with ridiculous names like "Boy on Boy" and told me a lot about self-respect and stuff. But that's not important. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"No, wait, you're not mad?" Blaine asked.

"No…" Kurt replied. "Do you want me to be?"

Blaine laughed.

"No! I just, I thought you'd be annoyed or embarrassed or something." Blaine said shyly, as if concerned that suggesting these emotions would cause Kurt to realize them.

Kurt sighed.

"Okay, there's a bit of that. But that conversation with my dad was really important and it was somewhat inevitable, I guess." Kurt smiled. "And I don't think I could ever actually be mad at you."

Blaine laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to work harder, then!"

The two boys smiled at each other, lost in the moment, as if realizing for the first time that they were allowed to stare at each other.

Blaine shook his head slightly, and went back to the conversation they'd been having.

"Umm, " he said, "I was just asking because I'm really not sure how pleased your dad will be to hear that we're together now."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, confusion all over his face. After a few seconds, that was replaced with fear.

"Oh God!" he said, "You are totally right! First he finds you in my bed after you've been drinking. Then you ask him to convince me that sex is actually fun, and then you show up as my boyfriend?"

Blaine cringed, realizing again how terrible it sounds.

"Kurt," he said, rubbing his forehead, his expression a mix of pain and embarrassment "That makes me sound like the worst person ever. I just – "

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted. "It's okay. I know all that sounds bad, but I don't hold any of it against you. I don't feel like you're just trying to get in my pants."

This, however, didn't seem to comfort Blaine at all. If anything, he just looked more upset.

"Hey!" Kurt said, moving a hand to cup Blaine's chin to make eye contact. "We'll figure it out. We can, like, wait to tell my dad. That's fine. I don't mind. It's nothing to worry about, Blaine."

Blaine just sighed.

"Look, Kurt, it's not just that." Blaine began. "It's just the thought of me pushing you into anything. It makes me feel absolutely awful."

"But you haven't!" Kurt said, confused, "You haven't done anything wrong. You didn't ask to kiss me, but you know that I wanted that every bit as much as you did. And, even if you want to get into proper handholding etiquette or something else like that, you still did it all perfectly."

"Kurt." Blaine said, leaning forwards and taking Kurt's hands in his own. "I have to tell you something. I - I told you that I'd never had a boyfriend, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, that is true. I've never had a boyfriend, but I did go on this one date in my first year at Dalton. The guy was a senior, and, well," Blaine paused, as if trying to gather the courage to say the next few words, "he pushed me into some things that I wasn't ready to do. And just the thought of anyone – especially me – doing that to you just hurts me so much." Blaine hung his head.

Kurt reached to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Blaine, look at me." He said. Blaine raised his head, fear in his eyes. Kurt quickly kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"You mean so much to me. You have never done anything that has made me uncomfortable. I really don't think you ever could. I am so sorry about whatever happened to you. It's okay if you don't want to tell me yet what happened, but if you ever do, I'll be ready to listen."

One tear leaked out of Blaine's eye, and Kurt reached over to tenderly wipe it away. They stayed that way, frozen for a few moments, caught up in the physical connection and the trust that they were sharing.

Eventually, Blaine sighed.

"We should tell your dad. You two have a good relationship, and I have the feeling that he'd be more annoyed at you keeping something from him than he'll be at me."

Kurt nodded.

"I think you're right." He said. "So do you want to come over for dinner on Friday?"

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

**So: thoughts? Please leave reviews! I'll probably post a second chapter pretty soon if people seem to be enjoying this! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter two! I didn't really want to write a Burt scene; I love Burt so much and really thought I could never do him justice. I hope that you enjoy this though!**

**Glee belongs to people a lot more talented and fabulous than I am!**

Unsurprisingly, Blaine's dinner at the Hummel-Hudson household went wonderfully. Kurt would say that Blaine was working extra hard to make a good impression, but Blaine would insist that he was just doing his best to act every bit the gentleman that his parents and Dalton had groomed him to be.

As soon as he had finished his dessert, Finn excused himself from the table saying something vague about Quinn and prom.

When Carole began to clear the table, Kurt cleared his throat.

"Umm, Carole? Could you sit back down please? Blaine and I have something we'd like to tell you about."

Blaine nodded shyly as Carole sat down, a small smile on her face. Burt studied the two boys carefully.

"Yes?" he said.

"Well," Kurt began, glancing over at Blaine for support, "Blaine and I – we're together now."

Carole let out a small squeal. Blaine felt a small blush creep up his cheeks.

"Okay, then." Burt said. Kurt looked confused. "Carole, Kurt. Would you please start cleaning up? Blaine and I will be there in a minute."

Kurt started to protest this but one look from his father was able to silence him and get him to leave the room, giving Blaine an apologetic glance as he left. Carole patted Blaine on the shoulder as she took his plate, and Blaine felt a bit encouraged.

"So, kid. The thing I value most is honesty, so I'm going to be straight with you." Blaine gulped slightly as Burt began, but did his best to maintain eye contact as he nodded.

"I don't like this. I don't like how you show up here drunk after making out with one of Kurt's friends. And then you insist that I teach him about sex. And now you're wanting to go out with him? I don't like it. Now, I know my son, and part of me is thinking 'Well if Kurt wants him around then he must be okay,' but Kurt's a hell of a lot more naïve than I am."

Blaine was looking more and more pale, convinced that he was going to be kicked out of the house and ordered to never see his boyfriend again.

"So here's what you're going to do." Burt continued. Blaine's eyes widened and he seemed briefly as if he wanted to start taking notes on what Burt was about to say. "First thing. You will be completely honest with Kurt. You will never lie to him. If there is a problem, you are going to talk through it like rational adults. You will also always tell me the truth, and you will NEVER put him in a position where he would feel the need to lie to me."

Blaine nodded quickly.

"Of course, sir - "

"I'm not done yet, kid." Burt interrupted. "One other thing. You will never push him to do something he isn't ready for. You will not pressure him, you will not make 'subtle' suggestions, you will not manipulate him – you will do nothing like that. I get that you're both teenage guys and all, but I want you to take a good long amount of time before you even entertain any notion of doing stuff with him. Okay?"

"Yes sir, I just –" Blaine took a moment and swallowed. "I know what it's like to be pushed into that sort of thing. The thought of Kurt ever feeling as disgusting and embarrassed as I still feel about it is excruciating to me."

Burt nodded.

"I'll give you this, kid. You're making it hard for me to keep trying to put the fear of God into you."

Blaine gave Burt a weak smile.

"I promise to do everything you've asked, sir. You can trust me."

Burt chuckled.

"Well, I don't yet. You're gonna have to earn that. And then you're going to have to work really hard not to destroy it."

Blaine nodded.

"Of course, sir, I will."

"Also, you don't have to call me 'sir'; 'Burt' will do fine."

"Thanks, Burt."

**Tada! It was short, but hopefully sweet! I'm going to try to get another chapter up soon, in which Kurt and Blaine discuss the mysteries of Blaine's past. Ooooh! Thanks for all of the reviews and subscriptions, too, they mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is a pretty key chapter. It's really the one that first came to my head when I first had the idea to write this fic. This, in my mind, occurred around the episode "A Night of Neglect", or two weeks or so after the last chapter. I hope you like it! 3**

**Warning: may trigger slightly for abusive/pressure in a relationship**

**Glee, especially "A Night of Neglect", does not belong to me, as much as I would like it to!**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Blaine's bed in his dorm room. They'd just been talking about the show that the New Directions were putting on that weekend, and Kurt was excitedly telling Blaine about all of his friends and memories from when he was in the club with them.

Blaine smiled as he listened, but realized with a little bit of sadness how happy Kurt sounded when talking about McKinley, and how rarely he'd seen Kurt look so happy.

Kurt paused for a moment.

"I guess I really do have a lot of good memories there, too."

Blaine nodded. He'd been trying to find the courage and the right time to tell Kurt some things, and now seemed like it might be the time.

"Kurt," Blaine said, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, "I need to tell you something, okay?"

He felt Kurt stiffen beneath him, and quickly tried to relax him.

"Oh, Kurt, it's nothing really about you. It's about, well, it's about that guy that I went out with the one time."

Kurt nodded, a bit relieved.

"Oh, of course Blaine," he said. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but if you're ready, I'm listening."

Blaine nodded. He shifted so that they were both sitting cross legged, face-to-face on the bed. He reached out and took Kurt's hands.

"Okay, first of all, I want to say that I am still really ashamed of what happened, and I want to apologize. It probably won't be too enjoyable for you to hear, but I really hope it won't hurt you."

Kurt nodded, encouragingly.

"I'm here for you, Blaine. It's okay."

Blaine sighed.

"Okay. His name was Brandon. He was a senior when I was in my first year here. He had a reputation of being a player, and I knew he'd been with most of the gay or questioning guys at Dalton, but when he asked me out I was just so glad to feel wanted. He was really handsome, and he was very charismatic, so he knew what he had to say to make guys fall for him."

Kurt nodded, tightening his grip on Blaine's hands slightly to remind his boyfriend that he was still paying attention.

"We went out to dinner and it was lovely. It was my first date with a guy. I'd been out with a few girls just to make my parents happy, but this was different. It was the quintessential first date you see in movies."

Kurt tried to not feel jealous, as he knew that it wouldn't help Blaine.

"So at the end of the date we returned to Dalton because he was living here, too. He suggested that I come to his room because he had mentioned a CD during dinner that I said I wanted to listen to. When I got to his room, he told me to sit on his bed. He came back with the CD, but he didn't give it to me. Instead, he just started kissing me. It was my first kiss with a guy, and I was just so overwhelmed."

Kurt let out a small "mhm" to make sure Blaine knew he was listening, because the other boy was looking at the floor as he talked.

"He got me to lie down, and then we were just making out. It felt good and my body was really enjoying it and everything, but I was not ready for anything like that emotionally. I went to pull away from him to try to leave, but he just pressed me down on the bed."

Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. The noise caused Blaine to look up, and in doing so he realized the fear in Kurt's eyes. He pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, no! He didn't rape me." Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding onto.

"Blaine, you had me so worried, I just –"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "Brandon didn't make me do anything. I agreed to all of it. Was I pressured? Absolutely. Could I have stopped it if I really wanted? Definitely. But I agreed to all of it."

While this relieved Kurt a great deal, he was still upset. The thought of Blaine wanting to be intimate with someone else bothered him. Blaine seemed to realize this, and he sighed.

"Look, Kurt. What I did with Brandon was just physical. There was no emotional connection. I didn't want _him_ to touch me, I just wanted for there to be someone who wanted to touch me."

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you the rest of what happened? There's not much more, but I can stop if you prefer."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Please, Blaine, tell me the rest. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I care about you a lot, and you can trust me with the rest of your story."

Blaine nodded and hissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Okay, then. Well, I told Brandon that I wasn't ready to do stuff and that I really liked him and would love to see him again but I just really wanted to go back to my room. He looked at me for a few moments, and then he said 'Look, Blaine. We're both gay. This is just about making each other feel good. How many people care about you enough to want you to feel good?"

Kurt looked a bit sick.

"I told him that I felt perfectly fine, thank you very much, but he suggested that I relax and we just try something and see how I liked it. Before I could say anything, he had his hand in my pants and he was rubbing me."

Blaine made sure to look at Kurt. He stroked the back of Kurt's hand gently.

"It felt good, Kurt, I'm going to lie. But I mean, it was just because of the physical stimulation. I did my best to think about what was happening, maybe even decide to stop him and leave, but I decided to continue because, yeah, it felt good, and I wasn't with anyone and maybe then he'd let me go."

Kurt nodded.

"I understand Blaine; go on."

Blaine gave a small smile.

"No one had ever touched me there before, so it was really overwhelming and, well, it didn't last very long." He said with a dry chuckle. "He cleaned me up and then started to try to get me to repay him. I refused and pretty much ran out of the room. He, obviously, was really pissed at me and he started telling people about our date."

"Oh, no, Blaine! Did he tell people you did things that you hadn't?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I mean, it was kinda good, in a way. He just told people that I wouldn't put out and that I was a selfish bitch that wouldn't give back."

Kurt looked really confused.

"And how was that good?"

"Well, it meant that all of the guys that only wanted one thing stayed away from me. Also, a lot of guys were really impressed that I was strong enough to not let him push me into stuff and they befriended me."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be good. So Brandon graduated?"

"Mhm, I haven't really seen him since."

Kurt nodded, and the two boys sat in silence for a moment.

Blaine stretched, and then lay back on the bed.

"Come here for a moment." He said, and Kurt moved to lie down beside him.

They held each other for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of being close and feeling cared for.

"Kurt," Blaine said, breaking the silence. "I think we should talk about our relationship."

Kurt moved slightly in Blaine's arms so that he could see Blaine better.

"What about our relationship?" he asked, sounding only the slightest bit concerned.

"I think we should decide now about boundaries. About things we are and aren't willing to do, either now or ever. That way we won't have to worry about overstepping or getting caught up in the moment or anything like that."

Kurt looked confused.

"Why can't we just figure stuff out as we go along?" He asked.

Blaine sighed.

"Look," He said, pulling Kurt's face to him. "We have hormones. We're going to want to do things. We'll start making out and we won't want to stop. I don't ever want to hurt you, Kurt. And as I said, sometimes you can be doing something for the wrong reasons, and not understand completely how wrong it was until afterwards."

"But Blaine, I know that you won't hurt me. I trust you. And if I want to do something, then that's my choice."

"Kurt, as much as I appreciate how much trust you have for me, I think it's wise that we decide some things. There are things that I'm just not ready to do yet, and I think it would be good that we just say all that now so that we don't have hurt feelings later."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "But I'm doing this for you, not for me."

"Thank you for indulging me," Blaine said, kissing Kurt swiftly on the nose. "Would you like to start, or should I?

Kurt laughed.

"This is your thing. You go for it."

"Okay," Blaine laughed, but then became serious. "I'm a virgin. I think you know that but I just want to mention it again."

Kurt nods.

"I am, too."

"Awesome." Blaine said. "I'm not ready to have penetrative anal sex. Neither topping nor bottoming."

Kurt's eyes widened and he started spluttering.

"Blaine – I – you – but – the"

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted. "Are you okay?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths, and hid his face in his hands.

"I just – even with the whole chat with my dad and reading the pamphlets I'm still a bit uncomfortable with talking about it."

"Okay," Blaine said, trying not to laugh. "So I take it that you agree with me in terms of the not being ready?"

Kurt nodded.

"I mean, I'm sure I'll want to. I mean, you are you and all."

After saying the last part, Kurt turned bright red, and tried to hide his face in his hands again.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Blaine said, catching Kurt's hands in one of his own and pulling Kurt's face towards him with the other hand.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned an even deeper red and looked away from Blaine while nodding.

"Good, because I think you are incredibly sexy."

At this, Kurt's eyes grew wider than Blaine had thought was possible.

"No, you don't. Don't just say that. It's really not – "

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "You are very sexy. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff before. You are perfectly sexy when you are just being yourself and not trying to impress anyone. Believe me."

Kurt nodded once, still looking surprised, but now also a little bit flattered.

"Shall we continue with the list?"

Kurt nodded again.

"I'm not ready for oral sex." Blaine said. "In fact, I'm not ready for any hand-on-penis contact, either."

Kurt's blush had nearly disappeared, but returned furiously at those words.

"Blaine." He said. "So we're deciding these things, and then later, we can appeal them when we both feel we're ready?"

"Yup, that's what I was thinking."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable."

"Would you like to add anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Umm. No, that sounds pretty good. There are some things that I think I'll be okay with sooner. Like, not tomorrow but definitely things I want to do. What about those?

Blaine thought for a moment.

"How about those things we agree to talk about before we actually do them, but it can just be a quick agreement?"

"Yeah, that sounds fair to me." Kurt agreed.

"Kurt," Blaine began, "Can I just ask what those things are?"

Kurt wondered if he would every stop blushing.

"Well, umm, things like being shirtless together and – " Kurt took a deep breath, "grinding."

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"So, you'd be okay with that?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Well, not right now or anything like that, but I definitely expect to."

"Okay, good. So, pretty much what we're deciding is to not touch each other below the waist. When we both are ready for those things, we'll discuss it, and for anything else we just have to talk about it first. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good to me" Kurt said, with a small smile. "I look forward to talking about these things more in the future."

Blaine gave a slight shiver at the meaning behind Kurt's words. He pulled his boyfriend closer so that they were both lying on their sides, noses touching.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said, moving in to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt mumbled a "yeah?"

"I'll bet we can figure out a whole bunch of places we can touch each other above the waist…"

***squeal* Oh, my boys. They're growing up so fast! :') Please let me know what you thought! I've always felt like Blaine had some experience before Kurt, but experience that was negative in some way. I hope it makes sense outside of my mind! 3**


End file.
